The Hunter College SCORE Program is designed to enhance the research environment at Hunter through a combination of faculty mentoring and interdisciplinary interactions. This enhancement will serve a community of about 20,000 students, 45-50% of whom are members of under- represented minority groups. The SCORE program will build on our strong record of scientific productivity by providing a mechanism for scientific support of junior faculty, and faculty who are reviving their research programs or retooling to study new problems. Faculty from the Departments of Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Psychology will participate. At the heart of the Hunter SCORE Program are four Mentoring/Interest Groups: Behavioral Neuroscience, Biophysics, Cellular Control and Development, and Molecular Mechanisms of Disease. Each group consists of 4-7 faculty with common interests but diverse approaches. Senior faculty members will work with the more junior investigators and those investigators who are reinitiating or redirecting their research. Coordinators will lead each group in activities designed to foster development of research and communications skills, and to broaden the investigator's knowledge and approaches through seminars and workshops. The Hunter SCORE Program will result in three new research courses and numerous workshops; a 25% increase in publications; a 30% rise in the number of undergraduate students who have research experience; the initiation of 3-4 new collaborative projects; the eventual funding of four more investigators on individual research grants; and the establishment of the Office of Minority Programs, which will centralize resources and coordinate between RCMI, MBRS, MARC, AMP, and COR.